The present invention relates to a terminator tool for fiber optic cables that will work with several different types of connectors, and provide for a simplified, reliable tool that utilizes a flexibly mounted scribe disc for making a suitable score line on the fiber optic cable.
In the prior art, various types of fiber optic scribe and cleavage tools have been advanced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,632 shows a tool that is actuated upon squeezing a pair of handles to first grasp a fiber optic cable and hold it securely, and then run a rotating cutting tool across the cable to score it. The cable is then separated by applying a tension load on the cable. The tool requires a large number of parts; and a more compact arrangement has been utilized, which continues to utilize a rigidly mounted, rotating scribe wheel that runs across a portion of the periphery of the exposed fiber optic cable.